Adrien
Adrien is one of the main characters in The Divide. He's the kind, silent half-brother of Josh. Personal Life Adrien lived as a kid with his mother and his half-brother Josh, with whom he never got along all too well. Josh didn't like his stepmother. As an adult, he lived with Josh, and would play guitar often. Most of the neighbors would complain that it kept them awake, but Eva says that it helped her sleep sometimes. Story Role Killed Victims * None Relationships Josh Josh and Adrien are revealed to be half-brothers, having the same father but a different mother. Since they grew up with Adrien's mother, this might have caused the relationship between the two to fracture. Josh still showed, at the beginning, to care about Adrien. Josh confesses that the only reason he left the shelter with the hazmat suit was to see if there was a way out of them, and that there are "only the two of them". Mickey even suggests Josh to be one to explore outside with the suit because he claimed that Josh would return for his brother. But later, Adrien becomes more distanced from Josh because he doesn't wish to participate in Josh's psychopathic endeavours, which causes Josh to no longer consider him as a brother. When Adrien died though, Josh was with him in his final moments, in a caring gesture. Eva Eva and Adrien lived in the same building, however never met each other in person. Adrien played the guitar a lot, which would keep most people awake, however in the bunker Eva admits that his melody would help her sleep. Eva and Adrien, at the beginning, didn't interact at all. When Adrien got shot, Eva nursed him and checked on his injury. This seemed to bring them closer as friends. When Sam began developing some of Bobby's and Josh's habits and hung out with them, Eva and Sam grew apart from one another, so Eva began seeking comfort in Adrien's arms. In one segment, Adrien invites Eva for a drink, and Eva caresses his hand and sheds a tear over the terrible things happening and her shattering relationship with Sam. Over time, Adrien would often stand up for Eva and defend her from Bobby and Josh. When Adrien got shot, Eva was there in his final moments and she was quite shocked. Adrien appeared to be saddened too. Bobby Bobby and Adrien are rarely, maybe never, seen interaction. Despite Bobby's close relationship with Josh, Bobby barely directs a word or an action towards him. Adrien still disliked him, due to his maniac attitudes. Mickey Mickey and Adrien don't interact much. Unlike Josh and Bobby, Adrien is usually silent towards him but appears to be silently grateful that he's given them shelter and doesn't complain much about the basement's conditions. Despite this, Adrien didn't participate in Mickey's torture and heavily disagreed with what was done to him. Sam Sam and Adrien don't interact much. They barely direct a word or action toward eachother. Their first interaction takes place when Eva first visits Adrien to check on his wound. Sam catches them red-handed staring deeply into eachother's gazes. Sam asks if everything's alright, and they both reply yes. Sam begins to think that Eva might be having a crush on him, which actually happens when Sam and Eva become more distanced. Although Sam doesn't confess this, it is heavily hinted that he began resenting Adrien for stealing Eva. This is proved when Sam shoots Adrien towards the end of the movie. Delvin Delvin and Adrien don't interact much, if not never. They seem to be on good terms though. Marilyn Marilyn and Adrien don't interact much. They were however on good terms with each other. Adrien has respect for Marilyn, and reprehends Bobby, Josh and Sam when they make fun of her after she's lost her child. Later in the story, once Bobby and Josh begin abusing her and Marilyn comes to the other survivors for help, Adrien wanted to help her but Bobby and Josh still got the upper hand. Afterwards, their interactions were null. Wendi Wendi and Adrien don't interact much. They were however on good terms with each other. Adrien has respect for Wendi, and reprehends Bobby, Josh and Sam when they make fun of Marilyn after Wendi's kidnapped. Quotes :Eva: You're just gonna have a nasty scar. :Adrien: Yeah, well, chicks dig scars, right? ---- :Eva: You lived below us, right? :Adrien: Yep. :Eva: Was that you who played guitar? :Adrien: Yeah. Did that annoy you? :Eva: No. No, I actually really liked it. Helped me sleep sometimes. :Adrien: It keeps most people awake. :Eva: Not me. ---- :Adrien: How about a drink? :Eva: Sure. Trivia * Adrien plays the guitar and also paints with improvised materials. * Adrien, for some reason, doesn't appear to live with Eva and Sam after Josh and Bobby begin rationing the supplies. When Josh gives Eva food, he says that it's for her and Sam. It could be that Josh was rationing food for Adrien exclusively, showing that he still cared for his brother. ** This could also be because of an overlook, in which the writers forgot about Adrien. Category:Characters